


Do-Over

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Clint Feels, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do-overs were something kids believed in. The idea that you could erase or undo something and have a second chance without consequences. It was childish and foolish, and something he knew better than to hope for. </p><p>Prompt: do-over<br/>Characters: Clint Barton/Nick Fury (gen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do-Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "do-over" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Do-overs were something kids believed in. The idea that you could erase or undo something and have a second chance without consequences. It was childish and foolish, and something he knew better than to hope for. There was no such thing, not for him. Whether it was in the circus act or after, every shot count, every action once made could not be undone. That did not mean he did not want another chance, to do things differently, to have a better life, a real family, but those were dreams best kept to sleepless fantasies. He was not a child to believe in fairy tale stories, he never had been. Yet, here he was, playing the role of a hero (not that he would put it that way).

When Coulson first approached him about working at S.H.I.E.L.D., he thought why the hell not. It was not like things could get much worse. At least at S.H.I.E.L.D., he had a better chance of putting his skills to some good, and if he was rewarded with a steady paycheck and meals, at least it was something. He would never have dreamed that he would finally find a family, a real one, one that would not hurt or betray him, not deliberately anyway.

Clint had an annoying sister now, a sibling he could plot with, and fight, and compete. Someone to confide in, who knew what to advise him or when to bring him back to reality. She could be harsh at times, but she was his partner, one of the most dependable things he had. He had a best friend turned lover, a handler who never let him down, who had promised to never leave him behind, to always come for him. And he had finally found a father figure he could depend on, someone in authority he could trust. 

While Coulson had been the one to recruit him, Fury had been the one to make the decision to offer him the job, the one who chose to keep him on when another person might have cut him loose. He knew what the other agents said about him, that he was a risk in the field, that he wasn’t good for anything besides his aim, but Fury never made him feel like that.  
From the first mission, Fury had always made it clear that he had faith Clint would complete the objectives. He always made sure to give a short compliment when Clint did, a kind word when things did not go perfectly, a warm hand on his shoulder and a get well soon when he was injured. It was rarely anything overt, but it was something and Clint knew to value what he had. 

He never said anything to Fury, figuring it was just the behavior of a responsible commander, that he was reading more into it than it was. After all he was just one of hundreds of other agents, nothing special.

So he had not really expected Fury to call him into his office for a talk, when his attraction to Coulson became obvious. Had not expected the awkward yet touching conversation that followed, Fury questioning him if this was what he truly wanted. And he certainly had not expected the note with tips of Coulson’s interests slipped into his pocket. It was not until much later he found out that Fury had called in Coulson for a talk as well; wanting to make sure he would treat Clint right. So maybe he had not been reading more into it than there was, and maybe he had gotten luckier than he ever thought possible, and maybe it was time he did something to acknowledge it. Father's Day was coming up after all.


End file.
